


Landing

by wolfsan11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: Escape to Beta Traz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing scene kinda, Momma Red, Red Lion is the best Lion you guys, Robeast - Freeform, Team as Family, Well they're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/pseuds/wolfsan11
Summary: Keith knows the Red Lion came for him at the base of the Blade of Marmora, but somehow he still hasn't quite understood the extent of her loyalty. In the immediate aftermath of the Weblum mission, she has a chance to set that right.





	Landing

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thing in two, maybe three hours and it started off mostly as a challenge to write short fic. I managed exactly 1k yooo. I wanted it to be less, but...Yeah.
> 
> Telling a story in fewer words is no joke my guys, like. Damn. I don't know if I've succeeded or not, but I had fun :D
> 
> I hope you like it!

When they make it through the portal, the Blue Lion is already there, engaging the half-ruined Robeast that they’d thought defeated. Keith takes in the scene with wide eyes as Lance struggles to get past the crystal shields and the Robeast’s laser at the same time. It’s tough even with the Yellow Lion joining the fight; they need Voltron.

A persistent, unwarranted thought buzzes in Keith’s head, a reminder of _purple_ , and _enemy_ and _unworthy_. Gut clenching tight, Keith grips the back of Hunk’s seat and holds on. Shiro already has a plan figured out of course; Lance flies Blue back to the Castle to get the other Lions, leaving Hunk and him to handle the Robeast on their own.

It’s chaos, and Hunk moans in despair, doing his best to steer Yellow to safety and fight back all at once. Soon enough, it’s Keith’s turn to get his Lion, but he knows they won’t make it on time. Necessity battles with self-preservation as he stumbles down to Yellow’s jaw. The alarmed cries of his team penetrates through the comms and that decides it; he jumps away from Yellow, jet pack ignited, flying to the Castle as fast as he can.

It works for the most part, until it doesn’t.

He catches sight of the flash just before it reaches him, as sudden and swift as an arrow released from its bow. Keith doesn’t have the chance to react before the hot beam grazes him, emerald green energy brushing placid against his Paladin suit. The illusion of beauty is shattered by how it burns and he recoils with a cry, his armour overheated in milliseconds. He can barely breathe for a moment, and he imagines this is how it would feel to be thrown into a star.

He’s batting at his suit as he spins in the void, an all too familiar sensation as of late. Every person had a talent. Keith’s penchant to be launched adrift in space was something else entirely. Terror sinks in for a moment and he’s sure he’ll be struck and killed by another stray laser. The others are fighting off the Robeast, a clash of bright colours in the corner of his eyes, and he’s here, blown far from the Castle and their salvation.

Then he sees her, a scarlet spot in the distance getting ever closer. Red.

Keith feels something lodge deep in his throat at the sight of her speeding towards him, as steady and dependable as always. It takes a matter of seconds for her to reach him and then he’s in the cockpit, the heat fading to a dull throb as the suit works to regulate his core temperature. He reaches his seat with the buzz of errant thoughts returning, centered entirely on his loyal friend.

She still wanted him. She hadn’t turned away. He’d known it, of course he had, but he hadn’t quite…absorbed it.

There’s a soft rumble in his head and he grabs at the controls, whispering his thanks.

Keith snaps back into focus, seeking out the tiny figures of the other Lions. They’re racing around the Galran monster, in search of a gap in its defense. It’s like the first Robeast all over again, trying to keep track of two threats at once. Their best bet at beating it is forming Voltron.

Some small part of him thinks ‘ _what if it doesn’t work_ ’ and ‘ _Galra_ ’ and ‘ _what if I’m the limb that falls out of alignment_ ’. Then there’s another growl, angrier now, and it settles rough against his skin. It’s fond yet exasperated, a flare of impatience entwined with the odd sensation of a sigh.

Images assault him suddenly and splash over his senses, quick but resounding; a memory of Shiro’s warm smile, arm wrapped tight around him, whispering reassurances against the shell of his ear; training sessions with Pidge, Hunk, and Lance; Allura’s face through his visor as he gets them to safety. It goes further back to Coran’s curious phrases; to laughing with Hunk, bickering with Lance, and rolling his eyes at Pidge. Fighting, forming, flying, finding himself, finding Red, finding Shiro-

It’s every moment recently lived, every action that had brought him here to this cockpit, with his Lion so invariably by his side. With strangers turned team members turned friends turned family. Keith shudders, nearly buckles under the gamut of emotions flaying him. But he swallows tight through clenched teeth and stubbornly holds on. He gasps when the images cease, as abruptly as they had begun.

Red rumbles again, and he hears her, alien words translated to sense.

_They will not leave you, cub, and neither will Voltron. You are trusted. You are loved. Will you do so in return?_

Keith opens his eyes. There’s a diminished fire in him, curling and licking timidly at his ribs. He can feel it grow, ember into blaze, feeding on the ball of quietly restored conviction that sits in his heart. His doubts lay in ashes, burned away under the sear of his Lion’s roar as he brands his identity for himself.

Keith Kogane: Red Paladin

Keith Kogane: Defender of the Universe

Keith Kogane: the Right Arm of Voltron.

He sits up, takes a deep breath, and enters the fray.

* * *

Things are not entirely alright. Allura still turns away from him with cold eyes, a silent lashing meant to mask her own hurt. Coran follows her out, brimming with sorrow and apologies.

Keith makes no move to stop them.

When they disperse, Hunk claps a hand on his back and wanders off. Pidge playfully knocks an elbow into his side and even Lance manages to quirk an uncertain smile his way.

Then it’s Shiro’s hands settling against his jaw and slipping into his hair, familiar fingers brushing through jet-black strands. Keith sees that gaze of discernible tenderness and doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, their lips pressing together with barely tempered intensity.

 _Little steps_ , he thinks. He can do that.

Patience yields focus, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am basically a sucker for Red and Keith's relationship ;A; that, and Sheith. Always Sheith. <3
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
